Eternal Rain
by kasey yosa
Summary: this story is about these peopleInuyasha, Kagome and Koga's relationshipSango and Miroku's relationshipwith these exter people squeesed inKohaku, Kagura, Narkau, Sesshomaru, Jakin, Rin, Demons
1. Chapter 1

Eternal rain – chapter 1

Kagome walk beside Inuyasha and the others with a little fox child sitting on her shoulder while she was day dreaming about her with Inuyasha, her thoughts where disturbed as she sensed a jewel shard coming closer.

"Inuyasha, there's a Jewel shard coming." Kagome turned around to the direction it was coming from; Inuyasha grabbed the handle of his sword. "And it's coming very fast." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he smiled.

"I know that smell." Kagome gasped. As she saw a tornado coming closer to them. '_Koga'_ Kagome saw the tornado slow down as a tall man cam out with demon ears and a fluffy brown band on his head with long black hair in a pony tail with a skirt and a top with black armor.

"Kagome sup." Kagome sighed as it was just him and she knew that Inuyasha would get jealous.

"Hey Koga." Kagome forced a smile, Inuyasha bit his lip to keep the anger in, but Koga hugged Kagome and Inuyasha flipped and lost it.

"KOGA GET YOU'RE FLITHY WOLF HANDS OFF KAGOME!!!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha noticing he's not trying to scrap him off her.

"Oh dog shit, I didn't see you there." Inuyasha turned away.

"Well that's why wolves are blind." Inuyasha grumped as Kagome wiggled her way out of Koga's grasps.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome let the little fox child jump off her shoulder and go on Sango's, Koga sat on a rock and he put his chin on his hand,

"Well my tribe of wolves has yet again been attacked and most of them have died, I could ask you to mend the wounded, please Kagome." Koga stood up and held Kagome's hands, Inuyasha walked away, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was in a mood yet again with his jealousy towards Koga. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Its ok Kagome we'll wait for you back in the village we were in." Inuyasha stormed over.

"OH NO, I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THAT SICK HOLE AND LET KAGOME GO WITH A WIMPY WOLF WHO CAN'T LOOK AFTE …" Before Inuyasha could finish what he was yelling about Kagome told him to 'sit' Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha I shouldn't be to long." Kagome jumped on Koga's back and they disappeared in the tornado leaving the others to cough out the remaining dust that Koga left. Inuyasha who was still on the floor, started to tap his foot on the floor as he was really angry.

"Come on Inuyasha, she'll be ok, she even said." Inuyasha just grumped he stood up brushed off the dust then walked away from the others.

"Let's leave him to calm down," Miroku unfolded his arms and put his hand on Sango's rear, Sango went red. "And let's rest here." Sango slapped Miroku and then clenched her fists.

"You can rest in the trees if you don't calm it." Miroku smiled.

"Sorry." Sango shock her head then walked off to the village with the little fox child on her shoulder. "Hey Sango wait!" Miroku ran and caught up.

Kagome and Koga came to a waterfall, Kagome dropped off Koga's back and looked at the waterfall, she smiled and she looked down and saw thousands of wolf babies and a pond with children playing in and they all seemed happy, but there was a lot of cuts on a few of them.

"Wow, is this where you live?" Kagome turned around to Koga to see he wasn't his happy self. "Koga what's wrong?" Kagome slowly walked over to the wolf man who was panting very hard, he seemed to be afraid of coming back here, Koga looked up slightly not seeing his eyes, he jumped backwards as he saw Kagome coming closer to him.

"Koga it's ok." Kagome still slowly walked forward with her hands out in front of her, Koga pushed Kagome so she fell to the floor, Koga started to growl like he was possessed by something. Kagome stood back up walking again towards Koga trying to calm him down even though she doesn't know what's wrong with him.

'_What is wrong with him, is he under some spell? Koga please hurry and snap out of it.'_ Koga fell to his knees Kagome didn't care and went to his aid straight away she held his head to her body then eventually Koga's body became light weight and just collapsed on Kagome's knees as he lied there with his heavy breathing.

Sango and Miroku and Shippo walked down looking for Inuyasha who had ran off after their little fight. Sango was still storming in front of Miroku and Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder.

"Hey Sango, calm down and slow down we can't keep up" Miroku jogged to keep up but when he went to walk Sango was already 2 feet in front of them. Sango was mumbling to herself about Inuyasha.

"I don't care he says … I never love he say's … YER MY …"

"SANGO!!!" Before Sango could do anything she found herself pined to the floor with a sword pointing to her neck Miroku ran over and kicked the man off Sango and helped her up.

"Demon … run." Then the man fell to the floor with blood all over the front of him.

"I'm thinking he was killed." Sango walked over to the man.

"That cut … that's not a sword cut." Sango dropped her boomerang and ran off to the village, Miroku ran after leaving the little fox child with the giant boomerang and Kilara and a dead guy.

"Hey …" Said the little fox child as he just sat on the boomerang with the two tailed cat demon next to him.

Inuyasha jumped through tree to tree then he could smell strong blood, Inuyasha stopped and turned around to see fire and he heard little screams in the village, but it was very far, by the time he would have reached the village everyone would be dead and the demon could have been gone, Inuyasha stood on the tree thinking what to do, he went to turn back to the place he was heading when he heard a scream, but he knew that scream,

"Sango" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree with his long silver hair trailing behind as he ran through the woods.

Sango's eyes widened as she looked around see people cut up and bodies not whole, with heads and legs scattered every where, Sango walked in slowly and looked around she knew who she was looking for. Miroku slowly walked in after, he just stood at the end shocked to see so many dead people,

"COME ON, GET OUT. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Sango screamed, she looked around seeing nothing but blood, then she heard someone land, she looked over and saw a boy with a head in one hand and a Kusari-gamain the other hand, "Kohaku how could you." Sango walked over to the confused demon slayer and put her hand on his shoulder, "Kohaku, please. Stop" Sango fell to her knees with her hands on the floor, Kohaku just stood there, he dropped the head and the Kusari-gama,

"Sister," Sango lifted her head and looked at Kohaku shocked, then a dark cloud covered the place, Kohaku's eye's went red and then he picked up the chain-sickle and raised it above his head, Sango put her head back down, Miroku ran over but he got there to late, Kohaku had already pierced the weapon in her back, she let out a loud scream as he quickly removed the sickle, he did that several times, before Sango couldn't handle it and fell to the floor, still crying and breathing, Kohaku raised the sickle for one last strike before she was dead, Kohaku through the chain-sickle down, but a long red sleeve got in the way and it went straight through the arm and back out, Sango slowly lifted her head and saw her Hiraikotsu right in front of her with long silver hair down the back of it,

"Inuyasha … what are you d … o ing here?" Sango forced the words out as she was to weak,

"Saving you're ass, MIROKU!" Inuyasha called out

"Way a head of you." Miroku ran over and picked up Sango and the boomerang, Miroku ran off with them both as Inuyasha stood claws ready, but Kagura flew down and picked Kohaku up and flew off,

"Bitch." Inuyasha stood tall and straight, he turned around and saw Miroku near a tree placing Sango down, Inuyasha walked over,

"How is she?" Inuyasha's calm voice soothed, Sango abit as she knew she was safer then been alone with Miroku but she also knew Miroku wont do anything to her with her in this state, so she pretended to be asleep,

"She's a bit shaken up and beaten but she'll be fine, what made you come back." Inuyasha turned his back on Miroku not wanting to look at him while answering his question,

"What's it to you, anyway. Can't I help a friend?" Miroku laughed. " What you laughing at?"

"Come Inuyasha we all know you came back, because you where worried." Inuyasha was still facing his back to Miroku but he blushed.

"No, I came back to stop that little shit from killing everyone." Inuyasha grumped hoping Miroku could change the conversation or not say anything.

"No you came back because you where worried about me and Sango, its ok to be worried, I mean you're always worried about losing Kagome, and if she's ok with Koga." Inuyasha turned around looking at Miroku with his eyes wide open and all most in pain because he forgot about Kagome with Koga.

"Shit" Inuyasha ran off and he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Kagome. '_Kagome, wait I'm coming, even though you properly don't want me to but I' am.'_ Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, but the sun was going down as well almost night and Inuyasha noticed he was losing his sent of smell, '_No, not now, no this can't be happing, not now!!!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Rain – Chapter 2

Kagome wrapped the last part of the bandage around the wolf demon man's leg,

"There, I hope that helps." Kagome stood up then walked out of the cave with the sun hitting her face making it hard for her eye's to regain focus. Her eyes finally got used to the light as she then looked around to find the sleeping wolf man still there, Kagome walked over to him and placed her hand on his legs where the shikon no tama's are, Kagome smiled as she saw Koga was a lot better though she still doesn't know what was wrong with him. Kagome's long raven hair glistened as the sun rose higher in the ice blue sky, it turned very cold all of a sudden and she shivered as she felt the cold breeze shot up her back, Kagome turned as she saw rain pore down from the sky, Kagome looked up, she saw that the lovely ice blue sky turned gray and dull looking, Kagome fell to her knees, and she started to fell pain all over her body, she looked over to Koga who seemed to be in more pain than he was in earlier, Kagome slowly rose to her feet and staggered over to Koga, who was howling, madly like a wolfs do on a full moon, Kagome fell to her knees again feeling the ground shack, Koga looked up and saw Kagome, he then crawled over to her and put his arms around her cold body, he was sitting on his knees and Kagome was tucked under his arms and close to his chest. Kagome looked at Koga; she still saw he had his eyes covered with his bandanna that fell over his face; Kagome slowly lifted the bandanna to put it back on his head when she quickly dropped it, Kagome gasped as she saw that his eyes weren't that nice ice blue color, it was a horrible white with bits of red dots, Kagome panted as she was scared to be near Koga as she didn't know what was wrong. Kagome looked around to see if she could see anyone eals been affected by the same way, Kagome noticed that everyone outside was acting wearied but the one's in the cave where normal, Kagome was the same, Kagome had an idea she looked at Koga who seemed to be fighting the affect of what was making him act strange, "Koga I need you're help, please help me get everyone from outside, in the cave, or some shelter." Koga lifted his head so Kagome got a full view of Koga's white red dotted eyes, Kagome was getting pains again, but she didn't care, Koga nodded as he didn't want to know what he would say if he could hardly control his body. Kagome ran off and found as many wolf demons who where badly affected than the others to get them in the cave, '_I'm so glad I came, or Koga and everyone would be killing each other by now.'_ Kagome's heart raced as she came to one of the baby wolf demon's and saw he was going insane, his body kept pulsing and he was throwing himself every were, Kagome panicked as the poor little guy could kill himself, she walked over and rested her hands on the little head her raven hair and green skirt where wet her top turned slightly see through, but Kagome was hoping that the little child was ok, Kagome pick him up and ran off while he was calming down abit with Kagome sheltering herself from the rain, one of Koga's friends got very effected and went to attack Kagome, Koga looked at Kagome as she looked back at Koga, '_Koga please be ok,'_ Koga gave Kagome the look of get away from me, so Kagome held her breath as she jumped in the water and swam with one hand to get the child over the other side to the cave, but the current was to strong and fast for her to keep up with it, and it dragged her under a few times before she felt herself been lifted out of the water, Kagome looked up and saw Ayame, Kagome smiled as she knew Ayame was ok, so Kagome ran off back to the cave with Ayame behind her kicking the others away.

Inuyasha was jumping through the forest on the damp, blood drenched forest floor, and Inuyasha's smell was totally gone, he looked up and saw little drops of rain, Inuyasha stopped as the rain made him in pain, Inuyasha fell to his knees, and almost collapsed with the pain in his stomach, Inuyasha slowly got back up and walked off panting and frost coming out of his mouth with it been that cold and wet, the blood that was on the forest floor seemed to stick to Inuyasha's feet with the water, Inuyasha walked further and further with it getting a lot harder for him to walk now, his long raven hair flapped past his face as he felt the cold raise higher, Inuyasha gasped for air, the pain seemed to be winding him, he made one last gasp before he fell down a hill, hitting his head of a big rock Inuyasha fell unconscious, but then quickly woke as he then dug in what he had left for nails and he slowly stopped but mud stuck under the nails, Inuyasha lied there for a moment before getting back up, the ground started to shake Inuyasha stood very still not a movement, he looked around, but not been able to see anything because of his human state, Inuyasha felt himself been pulled backwards by slimy hands, Inuyasha looked backwards and saw big green eyes staring right at him, '_Shit.'_ Inuyasha looked around for something to use to get himself out of this, but he knew it was his end.

Sango finally opened her eyes and saw she was in a hut, she looked around and saw Kilara, curled up next to a young fox child, Sango looked further to find that monk but there was no sign of him, she got up and pulled back the door cover and saw rain every where, just rain bouncing off the floor and other hut roofs, she looked around to see a young monk on the floor clutching his belly tight and screaming in pain,

"MIROKU!" Sango didn't care if she had something on her feet or not, her friend was in danger and she had to help him, Sango knelt down at his side and shook him slightly, "Miroku you ok? Miroku." Miroku lifted his head and looked in Sango's eyes, filled with tears, Miroku lifted his hand and placed it on Sango's face,

"Sango, don't worry, you get inside." Sango shock her head then the tears just let themselves out, Sango put her head on Miroku's belly, Sango screamed as she got the pain, Kilara heard her scream and transformed to be bigger cat demon and ran over, Kilara benign only a cat demon could do nothing, she whined then stood over Miroku and Sango to stop the rain from getting to them, '_the rain?'_ Sango put her hand out for a minuet then brought it back under Kilara and saw blood spot and a cut across her arm, '_What is this … its not rain,'_ Sango gasped as she just realized what this rain is, she then crawled out from under Kilara's belly and then stood right in the middle of the rain, she felt pain and cuts forming themselves all over her body, her belly felt like it was going to burst, she quickly went back under Kilara, who seemed almost immune to the rain, '_that's not rain or acid rain, that's demon rain.'_ Sango looked back at Miroku who seemed to be slowly recovering.


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Rain – Chapter 3

Miroku opened his eyes with no cuts or nothing on his body, he sat up and looked around too see he was under Kilara's body and it was still raining, Sango was nest to him lying on her back with her eye's closed, she had blood stains on his clothes and her bow seemed to be dissolved and burnt nest to her, he looked at the hut and saw it was in perfect condition, which was wearied, hw thought they could have been a fire. Miroku shock Sango to see if she was still alive, Sango opened an eye and looked at Miroku, she opened both and sat up.

"Is it still raining?" Miroku nodded then sighed he looked at Sango and wondered,

"Sango why do you keep putting you're self in danger, for my sake, and Kohaku's?" Sango sighed then looked away to the dark dirty sky with no blue touch to it. Sango didn't reply, she just wanted to keep the alone time with the monk as long as she can, so she was wasting time.

"Well Kohaku is my brother, if anything happened to him I couldn't bring myself to get over it or forget about his pain he's been through while been on earth. He's out there alone and scared with that basted Naraku, he doesn't know who I am or where he is, for all he knows is that where the enemy and Naraku's the good guy. If this goes on for any longer, he may eventually kill us then when he finds out what he did he'll kill himself, I don't care if he kills me, I just want him to be safe, he's my only part of family I have left if he goes I'll have know one to call family … I want him to be with us so he's safe and I know he'll be ok." Miroku listened closely to everything that Sango said, but he really wants Kohaku to be ok and happy so that Sango can be happy too. Miroku looked Sango in her dark brown eyes which where fill with loneliness and sadness Miroku garbed Sango's hand and pulled her body close to him he held her tight,

"Sango don't be upset. I'll be right here for you. Don't strain you're self. I wanna be here right for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'll do anything to be close to you, I just wanna be with you right here, and hold you close, Sango don't hurt to much, I know you're upset and worried right now, but I'll be right here with you all times." Sango blushed she had tears rolling down her face. Sango put her arms around Miroku and she just cried in his arms where Miroku wants to stay. '_Miroku thank you but Kohaku must be safe before I can start a relationship or anything. I need Naraku dead and Kohaku alive before I can tell you Miroku, please wait for me … please.'_

Kagome was struggling to stay up, now the rain was getting to her badly, she staggered along with the little child who was now calm and not getting affected by the rain but Kagome was, she was really weak and couldn't really go on for any longer but she knew she had to get the child in that cave or he will be killed, Kagome breathed out deeply with frost which formed her breath, Kagome went to fall on the floor when she felt something pull her back up, it was very harsh pull, Kagome slowly turned her head and saw Koga was stood there looking at her with his white and red eyes, Kagome looked away then walked off again, Koga was to busy helping Ayame kick off all the others that can't be helped, it was to late for them. Kagome looked up and saw the cave was right in front of her. She slowly walked one slow step after the other, with cuts and blood poring off her, she has a horrible pain in her belly, and it felt like it was going to burst. Kagome breath was just frost, every time she moved her foot she breathed out. Kagome got to the edge of the cave when she just let the kid run in himself, she turned around and Ayame saw Kagome just stood there,

"Kagome get in we'll be fine!" Ayame was trying to get a big wolf man away from her, he was really trying to kill her, Kagome walked to the corner of the cave where her bow and arrows where, she slowly knelt down and picked them up, she pulled back the quiver and aimed it through the middle of 7 of the wolf men, she was shaking and weak but she still let it go and it shot one and then the other and the other until all 7 of them where gone, Ayame managed to face the wolf man to Kagome so she could hit his back. Kagome hit his back. He vanished in a pink light, there were 10 around Koga. She killed them all; Kagome eventually killed all of the wolf men and women that couldn't be help. Ayame turned to Kagome and smiled but as she did she saw Kagome fall to her knees and then just collapse head first to the floor. Ayame and Koga ran over to her, she wasn't moving or breathing at all. Koga knelt down to check her pulse. Nothing. Ayame held her fists together and then turned away to hide the fact that she was in tears. Ayame looked up and saw a figure in the distance just stood there, looking at them, Ayame squinted. All she could make out was a red robe and long jet black hair. Ayame didn't know who it was.

"Hello? Is that someone? Who is it?" The figure moves closer to Ayame, she looked closer and then there was white light, and the hair turned silver. But. There was this red glow in the darkness. Ayame didn't know what was going one, but she blinked then saw a man stood in front of her with a long red robe and long jet black hair, blue eyes and human features. Koga looked over and straight away knew who it was. Koga couldn't speak because he didn't know if he could or not, Koga walked over to the man,

"Keh Koga … Wait what the hell happened to you?" The man was swaying side to side not controlling his movements and out of control. Koga just dragged the man over to Kagome's dead type of form. The man stood there, mouth wide open arms and shoulders relaxed. He saw Kagome had cuts all over her body with blood stains where the cuts where, she had very wet hair and her clothes where wet too, she just lied there hands holding the bow and one single arrow which glowed pink, the man then looked away and clenched his hands in to a ball to form a fist and then just punched the tree once, then a second, third, forth and a fifth time. The tree had no damage to it, but the man had blood and grazed hands, he didn't care though, he was more worried about Kagome.

"Koga, is that … Inuyasha?" Koga nodded his head; Ayame wiped away the tears before anyone saw.

A little green imp and a child; shoulder length hair, orange Kimono brown eyes and her face showed a happy expression. They both stood on cliffs edge while looking at the valley below with millions of wild flowers in all colors; red, yellow, purple, pink, white, blue and even pearl black,

"Be careful Rin if you fall I aint cleaning up the mess that you will make if you hit the bottom." The little imp held a brown stick with two heads; old women and an old man; the imp was looking after the child so she doesn't get hurt, then a tall man with really long sliver hair almost to the floor, a fluffy thing on one side and armor on the other, her had a long sleeved Kimono top on and very Baggy trousers, all white. The imp turned around and dropped his stick on the floor in shock.

"Oh L…Lord Sesshomaru, how are you?" The man just looked at the imp in a blank face. "You know I was joking when I said that to Rin …" then man just narrowed his eyes then turned around. Then the Imp just picks up his staff and goes in a grump. Then with no warning the sky's just turned a dirty brown and dull with gray, then rain just covers the whole forest, valley and mountain. The man name Sesshomaru looked up, he felt nothing. He thought it was just rain, until Rin started to scream, Sesshomaru quickly turned around, and he looked at the child and saw she had cuts all over her body and fell to the floor holding her stomach.

"Rin, what's wrong?" The child looked at the worried farther type of figure and she was almost in tears with the pain.

"My … Belly … It's hurting me." The old imp just looked at her like she was playing around as children do.

"Oh Rin we don't have time for you're stomach aches …" Sesshomaru kicked the imp.

"Jakin go off and find something or someone who can heal people." Sesshomaru was in stood staring off in the distance as Rin was next to his feet, the imp looked at the lord, he didn't want to ask why or complain, Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to be arguing with Imps so he trotted off with nothing left to say but a thoughts full of why's.


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Rain – Chapter 4

Inuyasha picked up the dead form of the young miko's body and walked away in the rain, the rain was getting worse by the second. Inuyasha walked into the cave, but there was not enough room, Inuyasha then walked off, took off his kimono top and covered Kagome's body with it.

Sango looked around finding it was still raining, she saw Kilara was getting weaker and can't keep covering them over, Sango let Kilara go to her original form, Kilara then just fell asleep next to Sango, Sango smiled and picked up her little kitten and kept her dry by putting her in her shirt. Sango looked around and saw no Miroku. Sango stood up and walked into the hut and placed her little kitten next to the still sleeping fox child. Sango walked out side again with the rain cutting its way through her flesh again making it worse for her to keep up with the pace, with to much blood loss. Sango walked through the village with people dead with blood all over the place, Sango sighed as she walked down the path. Sango heard movements, she looked around. Who ever it is couldn't possibly last long in this killer rain. She saw Miroku walked out of the shadows,

"Miroku what are you doing walking around here?" Sango looked at him, he had cuts down his face and he didn't seem to be his self, he just stood and looked at Sango, then. A sickle chain jammed its way into the monks back, "MIROKU!" Sango knelt down and shock him, he didn't move, Sango looked up and saw her youngest, Kohaku. Sango had tears filling her eyes. Sango stood up and she had her head down, Sango pulled out her sword, and walked forward.

"You maybe my little brother, but you will not kill my friends, any of them, now Kohaku, this is for your own good, so you don't hurt you're self or anyone eals that you love. Die." Sango lifted her head and then sword she swiped it across just missing his neck, Kohaku, jumped up with the sickle chain still in his hand, Sango dropped the sword and then stood still waiting for Kohaku to kill her, when all of a sudden a big gust of wind blow Sango to the floor, and knocked Kohaku unconscious, Sango lifted herself up and looked at where Kohaku was lying,

"Kohaku?" Sango stood up and walked over to Kohaku, she saw he was ok, but out cold. Sango picked up her sword and then put it back in its case, she turned around to see a pink glow coming off Miroku, and Sango ran over to him, she knelt by his side.

"Miroku, hey Miroku what's happing? Miroku?" Miroku turned his head and looked at Sango, Sango couldn't see what was going on, but she saw pink light surrounded them both. Sango noticed she wasn't getting touched by the rain, Sango looked at Miroku, he was healing and so was Sango, '_Miroku is this you're doing?'_ Miroku opened his eyes Sango sat shocked. '_No, Miroku.'_

Inuyasha walked down the forest path, holding Kagome's body and he was panting for breath, the rain was really getting to him, Inuyasha almost fell over but he kept his body stable, Inuyasha hated this human form badly, Kagome needs to be protect and he's just a weak human. Inuyasha got to a river, the currant was far too strong for Inuyasha's weak body. Inuyasha looked up and saw a branch is leaning over the river, Inuyasha put Kagome on his back, he climbed up the tree and grabbed the branch, he let his body drop so he was dangling from the tree, he felt Kagome slipping from his body, he quickly grabbed her hand, but then she slipped off, so now he had one hand on the branch and another holding Kagome's weak body, the branch was about snap, but Inuyasha through Kagome and she just landed on the side of the river, were they just where, and then. The branch snapped Inuyasha fell off but he jumped from the falling branch so he landed next to Kagome, Inuyasha panted then just let his body hit the floor as he started to moan about getting Kagome somewhere safe. Inuyasha looked around and saw his kimono top floating away in the river. Inuyasha punched the floor and hurt it hand, but he didn't care, he looked at the unprotected Kagome and he crawled over and covered her with his body, he then collapsed, and didn't wake back up.


End file.
